Alright, Who Done It?
by theothermeakito
Summary: Aizen is angry. Someone in Hueco Mundo stole something from him and he wants to know who did it. What are the suspects Alibis, and what was it that was stolen? Rated M for later chapters. Implied couples and perverts ahead!
1. Chapter 1

There was a great commotion occurring in Hueco Mundo. The normally silent night was filled with the commotion that was coming from the Meeting Hall.

The meeting hall, normally empty when there weren't any meetings, was packed with the 10 espadas and their fraccions. Even the Privaron Espadas were there, and everyone looked annoyed. Everyone there was in their sleepwear, looking as though they had been dragged forcefully out of bed. The room was filled with chaos. Reaitsu was flaring everywhere; Stark was snoring with his head on the table, with Lilinette trying to shake him awake. Halibel's three fraccion were fussing and fighting with Barragans Fraccions, and they were making a considerable amount of noise. Grimmjow was yelling at Ulquiorra, trying to get him to tell him what the hell was going on. Tesla was trying to get Noitora to stop harassing Halibel who was getting quite angry. Aaroniero's hat had come off, and his Head's were bickering with each other, Yammy was bellowing at Szayel whose fraccion in return were bouncing all around the room, contributing to the irritation and chaotic mess. Tousen was yelling at Gin demanding to know what was the meaning of all this, all the while trying to quiet Wonderweiss who was screeching like a howler monkey in Gin's general direction. Cirucci was fussing with Gantenbainne, and Dordonii was dancing around trying to get people to notice him.

Things were almost out of control when the door slammed open and a very angry Aizen-Sama stalked into the room. The room got silent as soon as they all saw who it was and how _angry_ he was. With great emphasis he slammed the door and very calmly said "Alright. Who took it?"

Silence and Irritated stares are the only thing that answered him.

He slowly turned around and said again "Who took it?"

Confused murmuring filled the room, and everyone glanced around.

"Who took what?" An irritated Grimmjow asked.

Aizens eyes flashed dangerously as he said "Something…that is very vital…to my well being. Something that I would like back and something that if I don't find, someone…is going to get hurt…"

Silence was his only answer.

"I have called you all in here hoping to get some kind of Answer, but that's obviously not going to happen. So…Kaname, Gin, and I are going to interrogate you all one by one and see just who the guilty one here is"

"Aizen-Sama, Ya' haven't told us what was took, so how do Tousen-San and myself know what were lookin' fer'" Purred Gin in his sly voice.

General agreement was heard across the room.

"What was taken isn't important!! It's just important that I get it back…" Aizen Growled.

"Before everyone sees it" he mumbled in a lower inaudible voice.

"Shouldn't we have some sort of judge and jury if we're being accused of looting your stuff, I believe we are entitled to a fair trial" sneered Noitora.

"I AM THE JUDGE AND THE JURY!! NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Aizens face was red and contorted with rage. "Nobody is leaving this until I find out who took it! I am going to interrogate EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU until I get some answers. I am going to call you out One by One and ask you all some questions, you get ONE chance to defend yourselves.

With that said he turned on heel and whipped open the side door letting it slam into the wall. "And I'll start with you…"

**** So… what did you think? I will continue this if I get asked, or someone shows interest in wanting to see what happens next; I was planning on going through all the major characters, and giving them "special" Alibis. :) I'm not sure how I did, so Reviews would be greatly appreciated ^-^ ****


	2. Chapter 2

****Lemons in this chapter****

"And we'll start with you…Grimmjow"

Grimmjow, for the past few minutes had been leaning against the wall looking as though he was very deep into a daydream. Every now again he would chuckle and giggle to himself, with a giant shit-eating grin plastered across face. His pupils were dilated and he very much looked like a Stoned Teenager. This particular daydream had him placed in a giant field of dark green grass.

_The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everything (except the grass) was made up of distorted colors that swirled around like an Oil spill. Grimmjow and Ggio were lying on the ground together, feverishly kissing. Ggio was wearing a French Maid outfit and had his braid undone so that his hair was flying freely in the wind. _

"Grimmjow!!"

_Grimmjow sat up, and broke the kiss ignoring Ggios protests. Ggio whined as he leaned up to meet the kiss. His cheeks were tinted red and he moaned in a way that made Gimmjow crazy with lust. Grimmjow met his lips and forced his mouth open sticking his tongue inside. As his tongue searched all the corners of Ggios mouth, his hands wound themselves in his hair, tilting his head upwards breaking their kiss again. He tilted Ggio's head, until his neck was at Grimmjows mouth level._

"GRIMMJOW!!"

_He started slowly kissing the neck, starting from the base he licked and nibbled his way up making Ggio moan lustfully. With one hand he grabbed both of Ggios hands and held them down, and with the other he wrenched back Ggios head he father a bit down hard. Blood squirted into his mouth, and started to drip down his skin. Sucking at his neck like a hungry vampire he ignored Ggios shrill cries, and pushed him back to the ground. He ran a hand up Ggios inner thigh and smiled into his neck as he felt him arch his back and moan. Grimmjow let go of Ggio's neck, and watched as the blood dripped down his neck and onto his chest. Ggio whined and leaned up to lick the blood that was dripping off his chin._

"GODDAMNIT GRIMMJOW!!!" He snapped awake just in time to Tousen flying at him with his zanpakuto drawn. "shi--" Grimmjow barley had time to sonido away before Tousen impaled the wall with his Zanpakuto. Grimmjow snickered and went to stop himself, but instead collided with the meeting hall table. He fell to the floor holding his crotch as screeching "WHO THE FUCK MOVED THE TABLE??!" Of course by now everyone was looking him. * Except for Stark who was still passed out on the table*

"HAHAHA I think the kitty is losin it" Noitora sneered with a grin "We was wondering why you was runnin around in circles laughing"._ "What the fuck? I wasn't doing that. What the fuck is spoon-man babbling about?"_ With that he picked himself up off the ground and with the little dignity he had left, started to walk toward the door. He never made it. A few feet later he felt the room tip, and stumbled to catch himself. Breathing quickly he glanced around to find everyone still watching him."The FUCK are all of you looking at??" He hissed. Hearing a few snickers from the crowd, he whipped back around and started toward the door, only to find himself sitting on the ground. _"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?? I DIDN'T HAVE THAT MUCH!!" _Now thoroughly pissed, and stood up and started for the door. Again.

"Tch. Whatever, I'm not worried about it." Hands in pockets he walked into the room scowling. Gin shut the door behind him and started chuckling behind him. Needless to say the sound made him nervous because everyone in Hueco Mundo knew not everything was right in his head.

"This way Kitty-Chan" Gin Chucked and led him toward Aizen.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. Aizen was seated in a chair with Gin hovering behind him. On Aizens other side was a large lamp that pointed across the little table and onto another chair.

"Ah Grimmjow" Azien smiled as he crossed his legs, "come have seat." The smile was a dangerous fake one, and Grimmjow could see right through it, he was hesitant to sit because he had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant. "Grimmjow" Aizen raised an eyebrow and his smile dropped. "You know I hate having to repeat myself" with that he flared his reiatsu up enough to make Grimmjow gasp for breath and drop to his knees. "Awww Aizen-Sama… look how cute our little kitty looks on his knees." Gin purred with a grin. Aizen chuckled and Grimmjow got a bad case of the willies. As sweat dripped down his face Gimmjow couldn't help but wonder what this was all about. "_What the hell is this? I haven't done anything that would cause me to be in this much trouble. I doubt that they know about my visits to Inoue-san, and Ggio…well, that would be left up to the old man to deal with, not these two, and besides, I doubt he squealed. What the hell do they want from me?_ His mind raced over the things he had done in the past couple of hours, but nothing was coming to mind. _"GODDAMIT I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!! What the fuck are they trying to get me to say?" _ Suddenly he drew in a sharp breath. _"Unless they know about…"_

"Something wrong Grimmjow?"

"N-no Aizen-sama. Nothing is wrong.

"Then please come have a seat" Grimmjow hastily complied. As he sat down, he began to notice that the color of everything had started to change. There were rainbows everywhere, and the longer he stared at the painting on the wall, the more it started to ooze down the wall. It was actually pretty funny, cause if he looked at it, and glanced away real quick, the picture would be back to normal. This made him begin to giggle uncontrollably. Aizen was not amused. "Is there something funny Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow lolled his head to the side, and started to drool. Then he started laughing hysterically and pointing at Aizen. "You need a face lift man! It's dripping onto the table!" He started laughing again and blubbered something incoherently. "Grimmjow!! Stop this foolishness now!!" Aizen and Gin looked at each, and back at Grimmjow, who was climbing onto the table. He rolled over on his back right under Aizens face. "You like what you see Commander?" He purred to a mortified Aizen. Grimmjow hoped to his feet and started to strip of all his clothes. "There's plenty more under my--" at that moment the table broke, and sent him tumbling onto the floor where he remind laughing with his mouth wide open. "What the FUCK has gotten into him??" Aizen looked at Gin who was looking very confused. He started to scratch his head. "I dunno Taicho, but it's starting to turn me—what the hell is that!??" he pointed into Grimmjows mouth.

Grimmjow had fallen asleep with his mouth open, and Aizen gingerly looked inside to the region where Gin pointed. "Hmmmmm" Gin and Aizen looked at each other until Gin pointed out that he was NOT going to touch it. Aizen sighed and reached into his open mouth. "You bit me and I swear to god, I will rip your tongue out" Aizen growled. After a moment a fiddling around he pulled out something from his teeth. They looked at it, and Aizen leaned forward to smell it. *sniff sniff* He closed his eyes in thought, and after a few moments, his eyes shot open and then narrowed dangerously. "This" he said sounding very irate. "Is something I thought I banned from Hueco Mundo. I did it for this very reason…" He turned around to face Gin with a sour look on his face. He held up his hand for Gin to see, and clenched in between his fingers, was a tiny green Piece of grass. "This" He growled. "This is… Catnip"

They both glanced at the sleeping lump on the floor, and then at each other. Aizen slammed his fist on the arm of his chair. "Damnit! There's no way he could have done it. The bastard found a catnip field, and he must have been the all day to be this messed up… I was sure it was him to." He growled and kicked Grimmjow. "FUCK!" "TOUSEN BRING ME ANOTHER ONE" "THIS TIME I WANT"…

~****to be continued****~

Sooooo…. How was this? I tried to make it as good as possible which is why it took so long . I tired to make it a long chapter, but it's never as long as i thought it was T-T

Tell what you thought about it ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

***** Sorry it took so long guys . i have been working on a paper for school, so that had to get done first. But here it is! I hope you like it, i tried my best to make it the best i could ^-^

Chapter 4 up soon****

"Staaaaaark!!! Wake up!!" Whined the little girl. She was getting pissed off, because they had been here for awhile now, and he hadn't so much as moved. She stomped her foot on the ground and pouted. They were being called and he wouldn't get his lazy ass up. So how in the hell were they going to clear there names, so they could go back to bed? She was tired, and irritated. _"How the hell could he sleep through all this noise?"_ While being the fraccion of the strongest arrancar, she was the smallest fraccion, and therefore, she could do nothing about the noise. She looked over at the door where Tousen was waiting for them. He called to them again, and when they didn't come, he said something inside the door.

She shook Stark again and was about to yell at him, when she got a really bad feeling, and felt eyes staring into her back. She slowly turned around and saw Gin standing at the door where Tousen was. He smiled at her and started to walk over. Her eyes got wide and she found herself frozen to the spot. She hated this man. She didn't know why, but she did. When he was around, it felt like she was trapped in quicksand and no matter how hard she tried to get away, she never could. As he neared her, Lilinette felt very alone in the room full of people. She began to pray that someone would notice what was happening and stop him from touching her. She felt like she couldn't breathe and began to gasp for breath. A drop of sweat dripped off her nose as she couldn't help but notice how cold the room had seemed to get. _"Stark…Stark!! Please wake up!!!"_

Stark was the only person who had ever saved her from this creepy man. Once when she was running errands for Stark, Gin had stopped her in the halls to ask her something. She couldn't remember what it was he asked, but she did remember the feeling of dread as he knelt in closer to her. His smile grew wider as he cornered her. For a fleeting moment she thought about releasing her Zanpakuto, but she knew that she would never stand a chance against him. She hit the wall and slid down onto the floor looking for a way to escape with his face following her the whole way. Just as she was about to scream for help, Gin dropped his smile and stood up straight again. "Ya' don't have ta be so menacing about it Stark' I was jus' askin' the girl a question." A dark voice answered him; "I don't care. Leave her alone." It didn't sound like Stark; it sounded way too threatening, way to mean to be him. She leaned around to look and see if it was really him. Stark was standing a few feet behind Gin with a dangerous look on his face. Lilinette gasped a sigh of relief; she scrambled to her feet, and lunged past Gin. She hid behind stark grasping tightly to his Hakama. Gin smiled a bow apologetically, and then he turned around and walked away. Lilinette felt a tear drip down her face as he walked by. She felt like she was going to die when had her cornered. "Are you alright Lilinette?" His voice had calmed down a considerable amount, and he sounded like the Stark she knew. He had once told her the he didn't like Gin, He didn't trust him at all. She never knew why though until this moment why he hated him so much. He was a dangerous man. "Y- Yes" She mumbled "I'm fine." After that Stark didn't send her anywhere near that spot, unless he had to. Even then he would accompany her there, Laughing and joking like he always did. He had told her once, that he would never let anything happen to her as long as he was alive, and on the day that he rescued her from the fox faced man. She made a promise to herself. "And if the day should come when you are not alive, then I will follow behind you in death."

However now was different, he was closing in on her again, and nothing was going to stop him this time. He stopped a few feet in front of her, and smiled. "It's been a long time… Lili-chan." She shuddered at the name, and felt her heart begin to race faster. One of his hands began to reach out toward her; she closed her eye and screamed loudly on the inside. The assault never came. The sound of skin slapping skin made her open her eye again. Gins hand was farther away then it was before, and he was looking over her shoulder up at something. She slowly turned her head and sighed in Relief. _"Stark… you finally got up" _His hand was held up as though he had touched something disgusting. He growled "what do you want?" There was a grim look on his face and everyone had gotten quiet and was staring now. This could turn out to be dangerous situation. "There was no need ta slap my hand Stark', I was jus comin ta wake ya up. Lets go, Aizen-sama is waiting for you." With a devilish grin he turned around and walked back toward the door.

Lilinette looked at Stark and he nodded and nudged her forward. They walked past all the prying, questioning eyes and into the door with Aizen. Gin was standing next to him, and Aizen was seated at the table. Aizen smiled "Stark, do have a seat." He gestured at the chair. Stark yawned and made his way toward the chair when he stepped on something blue. He stopped at lifted his foot, to find a sleeping Grimmjow curled up on the floor onto of a crushed table. He was drooling everywhere. _"Uh, god that's gross!"_ Stark lifted his sandal and shook it free from the string of saliva that was attached. "Oh don't mind him; we had a little… accident" Purred Aizen from across the room. Lilinette snickered behind him, and they keep moving forward. Stark didn't particularly care at the moment, he was just too tired, and he could barley keep his eyes awake. He reached the chair and sat down.

Aizen started questioning him the moment he sat down. "So what were you up to last night when my objects were nabbed?"… Silence was his only answer. "Hello Stark?" Stark was staring at him, or rather in his general direction with a dumbfounded look on his face. Lilinette elbowed him gently a few times, very irate she thrust an elbow into the side of his head almost shoving him off the chair and thoroughly waking him up. "Huh what?" he grumbled sleepily. "ya really should'na do that Stark, It's a lil creepy when ya sleep with yer eyes open" Gin smiled and leaned over then table. "And I like it..." Stark raised an eyebrow at Gin, and then turned his attention on Aizen. He yawned and scratched his head "so sorry, now what was the question?"

"What were you doing last night when my objects disappeared? I called you in here first because Lilinette and yourself are the only people who weren't anywhere to be seen last night. No one recalls seeing you, and you aren't on any of Szayels cameras."

"Lilinette and I were in our quarters last night playing a game."

Aizen looked a little shocked, and Gin started laughing. "Oh-ho! So that's what ya do in yer spare time. I didn't no ya had a thing for children Staaarky-sama."

Stark raised an eyebrow at Gin, and before he could say anything Lillinete started yelling. "WHAT THE HELL YOU NASTY PERVERT?! THERES NO WAY HE WOULD EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AND I SHO-" She was cut of by Stark who raised his hand a little and she stopped talking, she was still fuming though and she kept mumbling under her breath. "Just what kind of person do you think I am?" Stark asked. There was no emotion behind this question, and he said it with a straight face. This could go badly. He got no answer from either of the older men, who just looked at each other for a moment.

"We were having a tea party last night. Lilinette had heard about it from Inoue-san and wanted to try it out herself. The reason I wasn't around last night is because I wouldn't want people to see me running around in a dress."

Aizen didn't know what to think and Gin knew that he shouldn't say anything for a little while if he valued his life. _"My strongest arrancar is a…cross dresser? This can't be happening." _He sighed and set his head in his hands and stared at Stark for a moment. "How do I know it wasn't you? How can I be sure, what proof do you have?" Stark thought for a moment before he came up with a good answer.

"Ask Uliquorria. He was there with us for awhile. He joined us for Tea, and we all watched a movie together." At the look on Aizens face and quickly added "But don't worry he didn't get into a dress. We offered but he stated that it was 'quite alright and maybe next time'. He did tell me that my dress looked good on me, and that Lilinette looked like a princess." Aizen stuttered for a moment unsure of what to say, he didn't want to know all this. _"Maybe next time? Hah, I'll break him of that habit. He only wears dresses for ME!!" _With a scowl Aizen went to something but was cut off by Lilinette. "OH! And don't forget about how we went to see Orihime-san!" "Oh yea, thanks for reminding me." The girl nodded and smiled. Well Stark continued. "After we had tea, we wanted to give Inoue-san some company, considering how she's all alone most of the time. So I sonidoed to her room with the key and brought her back here. That how you didn't see me on the camera."

Aizen stood up clearly pissed off. "YOU BROUGHT HER OUT OF HER ROOM? WH--" "Chill out, I took her back. She stayed long enough to watch _Alice in Wonderland_ with us, have a little tea, and then I took her back. No harm done." Stark waved a hand, clearly unconcerned with Aizens anger. "She needs to get out more often. You leave a flower in a dark room all the time and it will Wither." So afterwards, the three of us decided to watch _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. You'll find them both checked out of the Arracar Library, and the dresses and tea are still lying about in our quarters, so if that isn't evidence enough, I don't know what is."

Aizen thought about it, and couldn't think of anyway that they may have been lying to him. _"I doubt that he took them anyways. What would he use them for? He's always sleeping, so I think it's safe to say it wasn't him. I think I can let him go."_

"Well, I guess you can leave, your story seems to be true from all the points involved."

Stark Nodded and turned to Lilinette. "You can go ahead Lilinette, ill be there in a moment" She nodded and flounced out of the room. Stark looked back at Aizen and Gin, and when nothing was said, he spoke up; "I find it disgusting how you think I could possibly do anything like that her, and for your information those dresses were very comfortable. However, I don't do things like that all the time, only when she wants to play a game." Nobody said anything for a few moments.

"Well. If you don't mind, I'm going back to bed. So goodnight Aizen-sama." He got out of the chair and turned to leave when he stopped. "And by the way, the next time you send someone to wake me up, please send someone other then foxy there. I don't like being touched when I'm sleeping, and I would hate to have ripped his head off by accident. It would be… rather Unfortunate." With that being said Stark walked back out of the room, and shut the door behind him. Aizen sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

***well, here it is, I tried to keep him in character the best I could ^-^. Chapter 4 up soon. ***


	4. Chapter 4

*** Alright guys. I guess its time to apologize for taking so long with this… _**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY**_ that it took me so long to add another chapter. . Between school work, and an emergency trip to NY, I just haven't had time to add anything else. I have sat here for awhile now and have come up with another chapter for you all .

Depending on how this goes, I may have to end this one early. I don't want to, but if it's not going very good I may have to . but that wont be for another couple chapters.

Well, here you go! Enjoy ^_^. Reviews are appreciated! ***

* * *

After stark left it could pretty much be said that he didn't take it, and Aizen didn't feel a need to pressure him any further. Tousen stuck his head inside and asked who Aizen wanted next. Aizen sighed and said he didn't care "Just get me somebody" he grumbled. This was not going very well. Not at ALL what he had planed. He had figured that by now, he would have at least caught SOMEBODY in the act. He was growing impatient and irritated. Tousen bowed and returned to the other room, and a few seconds later he stuck his head back in. "Ummm Forgive me Aizen-sama, but you may want to turn out the light…"

Aizen raised his eyebrow "What the hell are you talking about? Why would I-" He stopped and his eyes opened wide. Behind him Gin coughed and started inching toward the door "scuse me Aizen-sama, but I have to go to the-"

"No you don't. You're going to stay right here!" Aizen commanded firmly. He was NOT going to be left in here by himself with _him_."

Gin sighed and slunk behind Aizen with his head bent low.

Aizen sighed and rolled his eyes._ "This ought to be good."_ Out of all of the Arrancars, this was the one he disliked the most. He was rude, deceptive, and most of all, he was just plain creepy. He was so creepy that he even made Gin drop his sadistic grin and retreat back behind Aizen with his head bent low. Aizen listened to the steps coming closer and closer to the door. An extremely tall shadow began to form at the base of the door, and began to grow larger with the sound of every step. Aizen sighed again and straightened up as a pair of voices started to chuckle in unison. A high pitched voice and a lower deeper voice began to talk to him. "How do you do Aizen-sama?" Said the lower voice. "We have been waiting for our chance to talk to you" Squeaked the Higher voice. Aizen and Gin cringed as the voices continued to giggle like little satanic children. When they neared the door, the shadow stopped moving and said, "Aizen-sama. The light…" Aizen reached up behind him and gave his hand a little wave. All the lights in the room diminished save one in the corner of the room. The voices began walking again and the shadow that had slowly began getting bigger and bigger, finally ceased to grow, and cast a tall thin shadow with an elongated head, on the floor. Aizen watched as the person reached up with gloved hands and removed the covering from his head, revealing a human head with short spiky hair. The person cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. He chuckled in a low sexy tone before he stepped into the room.

"I see you're using Kiaen Shiba's body again. I really wish you wouldn't, I like the looks of that body, and you just don't fit well with it. There are so many others you could use." Aizen grumbled.

"Humph. I LIKE this body." Sneered Aaroniero as he leaned against the door. "It's such a nice proportioned body too." He chuckled and licked his lips while he teasingly drug a finger across his chest. "It's how I lure the little girlies to their death. Of course we have a little fun first though." His lecherous smile was one that rivaled Noitora's. He grinned and leaned back. "I'm sure you would like to hear more about it, but it's not something I discuss with just _anybody_." He grinned and strutted toward the chair. When he reached he sat down and let himself slouch all over it with his legs wide open. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and was surprised when he turned his head and found him self staring at a still sleeping Grimmjow. He smiled to himself and turned back around not paying him any mind.

"So now. Just why am I here again?"

Aizen swallowed and pulled his eyes off Aaroneiro's crotch.

"_Oh no…oh god! Here it comes!!!"_

Aizen leapt out of his chair and covered his nose just in time to catch the spray of blood that squirted out of it. Through dripping fingers he mumbled an 'excuse me' and ran out through a back door which led to bathroom.

Gin, who was still standing behind the chair, watched Aizen run into the bathroom and suddenly felt very alone. He heard the man chuckle and slowly turned his head back to meet his eyes.

"Now that's what I've been waiting for. Some alone time with my favorite Taicho…"

Aaronerio smiled and continued. "I have wanted to spend some alone time with you for a very long time.

Gin let out a nervous laugh. "Did ya now. An why would tha' be?"

Aaronerio smiled and leaned back. "I've been hearing rumors around that you are considered the creepiest one here. I don't like that very much."

Gin said nothing. He couldn't think of a single thing to say at the moment.

Aaronerio smiled and continued. "I'll have you know that I was at the top around here long before you were, and I won't hesitate to knock you down a few notches. There are things I can do to you." He sneered. "Things that could scar you and make you scream. Or have you come crawling back for more" Gin felt something crawling up his leg and looked down. He was surprised to find a thin green tentacle slithering up his leg. Aaroneiro went on. "I don't have these tentacles for nothing. I can do great things with these. They can pleasure you beyond anything you could ever begin to imagine." Gin went to speak but was cut off by Aizens hasty return.

"ANYWAYS!!!" Aizen spat as he stormed out of the bathroom. "Back to where we left off. Where were you last night?! He crossed the room and sat back in his chair. The man smiled and sat back. Gin felt the Tentacle disappear back down his leg and sighed in relief. _"That was close."_ he thought. _"To close."_

"Well," drawled Aaroniero "I spent most of last night cleaning out my tank, because a certain someone decided that it would be a good idea to put fish in it." Aizen smiled and closed his eyes _"Good boy Szayel. Good boy." _Aizen made a mental note to give him a small reward later. "So tell me what happened. Where and what were you doing when my goods were stolen? And besides, I thought I banned you from walking around at night unsupervised."

"You did, but I just got so hungry I couldn't help myself and I smelled a few girls running around and it was just so tempting .I couldn't help but think about how it had been awhile since I'd had some fun. But anyways, the main reason I left my room, was because I heard someone sneaking around in the hallways outside, so naturally, I had to see if it was an intruder. The person had their Reitsu cloaked, so I couldn't tell who it was. I believe it was Nnoitora but by the time I got outside, the person had slithered away, and all I saw was a long tall shadow that quickly dissipated. So I didn't think anything more of it and continued on my quest for dinner.

I was walking along the north hallway looking for something to eat, when I felt the strangest sensation near my top brain. Like something was swimming around in there. I didn't feel any disturbances around the force, so I didn't think much of it until I felt something touch my brain. I shook my head to see if that would get rid of it, and it did for a little while. So I continued on my way. After a while I found what I was looking for; a young girl running around. I believe she was new around here because she had absolutely no idea who I was or where she was. At first she was scared, but I slowly gained her trust, and the next thing you know, we were in my quarters preparing for some fun. I had got her undressed, and we had just started to play around, when I felt the strange sensation again. I took of my clothes and hat thinking that it would go away, and it did." He drawled. "After awhile my hunger got so strong that I started to chew on her neck. She must have thought that I was trying to please her or something because she didn't fight back, even when the blood started to spurt and run down her neck. I figured I was in the clear so I sent out my tentacles to take her. When they started to creep up her legs she got a little worried, but I soon made her forget about that"

"What did you do?" Aizen asked suspiciously.

"Heh. Simple. I started to play with her clit and her nipples, and she soon forgot all about where my tentacles were going. However I underestimated her. As soon as she felt them get a good grip and hold her down, she started to struggle and took a swing at my head. She hit me and I let her go because I wanted to make sure she hadn't cracked the glass, and without meaning to I stepped into the light." Aaronerio frowned. "After she saw my true form, she screamed and ran into the hallways, so I chased after her. When I finally cornered her, I was getting ready to devour her, when something bit me." He drawled. Aizen looked slightly interested.

"Something… Bit you? What do you mean?"

"Tch. Something tried to take a bite out of my brain. And it hurt. A lot."

"Hmmm… I see. Go on." This was by far the most exciting thing that Aizen had heard all day.

"Well I was starting to get concerned, and she had taken the chance and run off, so I went back into my quarters to check and see if something was in there. When it bit me, a jumped back and went to grab whatever it was when--" Gin started laughing "You mean you tired to!!! With that tank I doubt you could grab anything" Gin chuckled for awhile at this until he saw the look on Kiaen's face. He was not amused. Gin coughed and looked back down at the ground.

Kaien sniffed and looked back at Aizen. "Anyways, it was chewing away at my upper brain, and I couldn't get to it, so I started swinging my head around to loosen things up. I guess I knocked it off, because the pain let up. So I ran to the mirror, and tried to look at whatever it was. I caught a glimpse of the little bastards, but they hid behind my eyes where I couldn't see them. So I waited patently in front of the mirror until they came back out again." He stopped and looked at Aizen, who nodded and told him to continue. "They did eventually, and when they did I couldn't believe it. There was fish swimming around in my head. They looked like a cross between those things the humans call _'Eels, and piranhas'_. So naturally I ran to the bathroom and began to take my tank off." He sighed "So I spent the rest of the night cleaning out my head. I had to set the tank on the table, and un-lodge the fish from my brains. They had latched on pretty tightly, and I couldn't get them off. After about two hours of this, I had one off and it was flopping around in my tub. I had started to work on the other one when it jumped back up onto my brain again."

Aizen smiled and said; "So go on, tell what else happened."

Aaronarieo looked at him and muttered "That's it."

Aizen frowned. "What do mean that's it?"

"Tch. I mean that's the end. Nothing else happened. I spent hours scrapping the little bastards off my brains, and finally I got to eat them. They were very good too."

Aizen gagged a little "Mmmmkay…That's really gross."

"Can I go now? Aaronarieo whined. "I'm hungry and I need to go find that girl"

Aizen opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock at the back door.

"E-excuse me Aizen-sama, but I brought the tea you asked for" A timid servant girl stood inside the doorway holding a tray of tea. Her long purple hair reached down all the way to the back of her knees, and her legs had a bunch of weird bruises and marks on them. There was a large bandage wrapped around her neck, and she was walking with a limp, like she had hurt herslef. "Where would you like me to-" She stopped as soon as she saw Aaronarieo. They stared at each other for a moment, until Aaronarieo started to stand up. Very, Very slowly. The girl dropped the tray and tea went everywhere. She pointed an accusing finger at Aaronarieo "IT'S YOU" she screamed.

He laughed "Yep, and now, its time finish what I started honey." She screamed as he lunged at her from across the table. She turned around to run back into the other room, but it was too late. He tackled her and they fell into the other room, out of Aizens sight.

He stood up to stop Aaronarieo, when there was a loud crash on the other side of the room. Aizen whipped around to face the noise that was coming from the Hall. There was a loud commotion outside near the other door, completely drowning out the screams servant girl. People had started yelling and screaming and it sound like someone was being strangled. Even though there was a thick wall between Aizen and the espadas. It couldn't hold back the noise of the meeting hall. "Oh god WHAT NOW?!" Aizen stood up and started walking toward the door. Gin chuckled at the noises as Aizen reached for the Door Knob. With a loud Crunch, A wave of plaster, concrete and sand blew over Aizen as the wall next to him exploded, it was so intense that it completely coated Gin, and Aizens entire left side was white with plaster and concrete dust. As the room filled with dust, the noise in the other room died down. Aizen moved and stood in front of the hole. He put his hands on his hips and started to tap his foot angrily on the ground. Everyone refused to look at him. He noticed that Tousen wasn't anywhere to be seen and opened his mouth to say something when the door burst open and knocked Aizen to the ground. He heard a loud thud on the other side right before he hit the floor. He landed on his face halfway in and halfway out the hole. He laid there a moment unsure of what to do. He got of his hands and knees breathing heavily. He was pissed. He looked out into the other room again and saw that everyone looked mortified; which pleased him. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Tousen lay on the other side of the door with a large knot on his forehead.

**** To be continued!!! What do you think? Who will be lying on the floor sprawled out amongst the rubble? (I want to see who you'll think it is) ^-^ ****

Will be starting new Fics soon. I will take requests if I am asked nicely :) and would someone please tell me how to get to my private messages. I get the feeling that it's really obvious, but I just can't seem to find it :/ *feels like a tard*


End file.
